Tuyo
by MariaLestrange23
Summary: Oneshot sobre cómo me imagino un reencuentro entre Kylo Ren y Rey basándome en lo que se nos mostró en el tráiler de The Rise of Skywalker. Espero que les guste! REYLO.


Disclaimer: Star Wars no me pertenece, esta pequeña historia sí.

N/A: Es un oneshot, es la primera vez que escribo un Reylo y seguramente que será el único. Ya dicho sea de paso, espero que veamos un buen beso en el Episodio IX! Me he basado en lo que se nos mostró en el tráiler. Por favor, dejad vuestros reviews pero no seáis crueles! Muacks!

* * *

**Tuyo.**

Rey se retorcía desesperada por despertar, porque era un sueño, ¿verdad?

-Rey, dilo. -Susurraba con voz suave. Su imagen se formaba como si estuviera tumbado a su lado en la cama y con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo mirándola con interés.

-¿Decir qué?- Preguntó como si sus palabras la agotaran físicamente. Kylo Ren habló de nuevo con fingida ternura en su voz.

-El lugar donde estás.

-Estoy... sola... Ellos se... fueron.

Dios, ¿pero por qué parecía que no le salía el habla del cuerpo? ¿Y por qué estaba diciéndole todo a él si era malvado y quería destruir a toda la Resistencia y a ella principalmente?

-Bueno, los demás realmente no me importan. Esto es entre tú y yo. Dilo.

Intentó esforzarse por mantenerse callada, pero aunque a duras penas lo conseguía, un pensamiento del exterior de la nave surgió en su mente y Kylo asintió con un brillo triunfal y maligno en los ojos.

-No hace falta que digas nada. Te he encontrado.

Ahí fue cuando Rey pudo enderezarse con el cuerpo empapado en sudor. Todavía dudaba si había sido una conexión en la Fuerza o simplemente un sueño muy real y perturbador.

Sea como fuere, intentó darse prisa en ponerse a prepararlo todo para salir disparada de aquel planeta por si las dudas. Ya no era un lugar seguro.

Los demás miembros de la Resistencia habían ido a buscar aliados de otros sistemas, ella decidió tomar tierra en Tatooine y arreglar ella misma el Halcón, quería modificar ciertos circuitos que habían resultado dañados, y ya que estaba introducir algunas mejoras en su sistema de navegación y de energía. ¿Que por qué había elegido ese lugar? Pues aunque le molestaba admitirlo, extrañaba el desierto y ese páramo amplio y solitario cubierto de tierra dorada le pareció un buen sitio.

Lo tenía casi listo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no había sido una buena idea estar allí, y encima, sola. Fue a poner en macha la nave pero algo no andaba bien. Por primera vez no sabía encontrar el fallo y eso la alteró.

-Vamos, ¡vamos! ¡no me hagas esto ahora!

El sonido de una nave TIE a toda velocidad la hizo salir rápidamente al exterior de la nave. Su respiración se agitó cuando sintió quién era la persona que se acercaba y las emociones que estaba sintiendo. Notaba su ira y resentimiento, pero lo que más percibía era expectación por verla.

Rey se concentró en la Fuerza y se serenó, su mirada se volvió determinada y llevó su mano hasta la empuñadura de la espada láser de Luke.

Cada vez estaba más cerca y se preparó encendiendo la espada y girándose para empezar a correr. Llegó a pensar estúpidamente que parecía que quien pilotaba no tenía deseos de matarla y que detendría la nave, pero no parecía ser así y se lanzó en línea recta corriendo todo lo que daban sus piernas.

Casi estaba a punto de morir alcanzada por aquella cosa cuando usando la Fuerza, ella lo logró. Su cuerpo giró sobre el suelo más allá de la nave en un salto imposible y asestó un buen corte en el techo haciendo una gran brecha. Kylo Ren levantó la vista y sus ojos se cruzaron un instante justo antes de que ella cayera al suelo de pie sin aliento.

Rey vio como el TIE siguió unos metros adelante perdiendo el control y perdiendo velocidad, hasta que se detuvo echándo una gran nube de humo grisáceo y espeso.

Todo sería silencio si no fuera por el crepitar de las llamas que empezaron a formarse. Rey corrió en dirección opuesta pues las llamas eran cada vez mayores y sabía que podía explotar en cualquier momento, pero a penas llevaba unos pocos pasos se detuvo.

Kylo Ren había dejado más que claras sus intenciones de matarla, pero ella sabía que el aterrizaje no le había matado y que moriría ahora por la explosión si no hacía nada. Rey alzó su mano hacia la nave enfocándose en las llamas y con su mano hacía una especie de garra entorno a ellas tratando de extinguirlas, y aunque las llamas parecían menguar...

_¡BOOM!_

La nave explotó furiosamente lanzando pedazos por los aires y Rey abrió los ojos asustada perdiendo toda concentración y equilibrio cayendo de espaldas. Ahora sí, ahora sí estaba realmente sola y sin nadie que la entendiera como hizo Ren a su manera. Era su contraparte en la Fuerza pero _suyo _al menos, ahora no tenía nada, no tenía conexión con un igual. Se había ido para siempre.

Se levantó al mismo tiempo en que grandes lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y se dio la vuelta intentando alejarse del dolor, intentando enfocarse en terminar el arreglo como fuera y marcharse para siempre de aquel lugar dejándolo todo atrás. Le angustió pensar en Leia y si habría sentido la pérdida de su hijo al igual que sintió la de Han. ¿Con qué cara miraría a la General para decirle que ella fue la causante de que Ben Solo había volado por los aires?

¡FSHHH!

Rey levantó instantaneamente el brazo sobre su cabeza con la espada láser encendida, bloqueando el golpe mortal que le habría dado la inestable hoja de Kylo Ren.

Su mirada se encontró con la suya y vio sorpresa y odio en los ojos del caballero.

-¿Llorabas por mí?- Preguntó con la voz cargada de veneno. -No te importó dejarme tirado en la Sala del Trono. -dijo retirando la espada sin apagarla. Se movió ligeramente hacia atrás observando cada gesto y movimiento de la chica.

-Ben, esto no tiene que ser así.

-¡Maté a Snoke por ti!- gritó furioso caminando de un lado a otro como si estudiara por dónde sería mejor atacarla.

-¡Y yo me arriesgué yendo a por ti y que volvieras a la luz conmigo!

Ren se quedó quieto ante la expectante mirada de la jedi sin hacer ningún movimiento y procesando detenidamente esa frase. Rey casi le prefería gritando a estar tan callado como ahora, la ponía nerviosa. Finalmente decidió avanzar hacia ella y Rey se puso en guardia.

-No te acerques más, te lo advierto. -Él se detuvo, estaba a pocos pasos de distancia.

-Jamás volveré a ser un jedi. -susurró con odio dejando ver sus dientes en un aspecto más fiero. -Los jedi son unos débiles reprimidos que no conocen la Fuerza plenamente como hago yo. Ni si quiera se os permite amar.

-¿Acaso tú has amado a alguien, Ben?- preguntó con un deje de burla.

-¡Ben Solo está muerto! Es tu turno de conocer lo que yo sé y demostrarte que tampoco debes ser una jedi.

Kylo alzó la mano hacia ella arrebatándole la espada que perteneció a su abuelo y desarmando a Rey mientras se aproximaba a ella sin piedad. La detuvo cuando iba a coger su blaster congelándola como hizo en Takodana, y cuando su pecho tocó el de ella la agarró por la cintura.

Rey se escandalizó y sus mejillas se volvieron de un rojo intenso, no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero no creía que lo que sentía sería propio de las enseñanzas jedi.

Una pequeña brisa balanceó el cabello de ambos y Kylo notaba que ella estaba usando la Fuerza para soltarse y seguramente atacarle.

El contacto visual entre ellos era abrumador, se podía palpar la electricidad que desprendían mientras se miraban a los ojos. Sin apartar la vista y confundiendo más a Rey, Kylo apagó su espada láser y se la colgó del cinturón. Seguidamente llevó su mano hacia su boca y con los dientes tiró del guante de cuero que la cubría haciéndolo caer sobre la arena.

Sus dedos avanzaron despacio como si temieran el contacto al que se aproximaban sus yemas, pero finalmente tocaron el rostro suave de Rey, ésta empezó a temblar y una fugaz lágrima escapó a toda prisa.

Esta vez sí había sido un toque más real que en la choza de piedra y las emociones eran más fuertes.

-He venido hasta aquí con una sola intención… -Su voz fue el extraño susurro de una frase a medio terminar, por su parte al escuchar eso, la sangre de Rey se sintió hervir al pensar en lo estúpida que era al creer que volvería a la Luz. Se había equivocado.

Su mano entonces bajó hasta su garganta apretándola con suavidad, mientras que con la otra que agarraba su cintura, se apretó más para mantenerla completamente pegada a él. El calor del desierto no se comparaba al que ahora sentía fluir dentro de su cuerpo y ella se odiaba por sentirse así ante él.

-¡Eres un traidor asesino!- gritó mirándole con rabia. -¿Por qué estás alargando el momento? ¡Si quieres matarme, hazlo de una vez y deja de ser tan cobarde!

-Cállate, eso no es verdad.

-¡Sí lo es! Sino no me tendrías congelada para matarme más facilmente. No quieres perder otra vez contra mí porque sabes que te ganaría.

-Me ganaste hace mucho tiempo.- Dijo con una sonrisa amarga. -Me ganaste ya en Takodana cuando nos vimos la primera vez. –Rey frunció el ceño ladeando la cabeza sin entender. No sabía lo que estaba escuchando.

La mano que tenía en su garganta cambió de lugar y agarró la mano de Rey haciendo que ella levantara el brazo como si fuera su marioneta. Al soltarla volvió a chocar contra su pierna en un peso muerto.

-Desde que te he tocado has sido libre. –Rey abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, sólo intentó empujarle tras unos segundos de darse cuenta de que la tenía agarrada aún y ella no hacía nada, pero no consiguió moverlo más de unos pocos centímetros. –Debí besarte en cada ocasión en la que nos hemos visto. –dijo haciéndola detenerse al instante. –Si no quieres venir conmigo, tú misma, pero que sepas que quiero hacerlo y que si esto no ocurre será sólo culpa tuya. Yo lo deseo.

Su confesión fue sincera y provocativa. El tiempo pareció detenerse. Los ojos del oscuro caballero brillaban con apremio esperando una respuesta que aliviara su alma atormentada. Casi podía decirse que con haberla sentido tan cerca y decirle lo que sentía ya era suficiente para él, se había quitado un gran peso de encima al exponer sus sentimientos y aunque el rechazo era casi inminente, al menos podría decir que por él no fue, que él fue claro y que había…

Rey se precipitó hacia sus labios sin pensarlo un segundo más. Kylo abrió los ojos petrificado, le había tomado por sorpresa pero se apresuró a reaccionar estrechándola entre sus brazos y correspondiendo con la misma desesperación aquel beso.

Ella nunca se había imaginado que podría llegar a reaccionar así, y menos con alguien como él, pero no podía dejar de besarle ahora. Le necesitaba.

Ren la subió a horcajadas y la llevó hacia un lado del Halcón apoyándola contra él sin romper el hambriento beso. Se escuchó otra explosión proveniente del TIE pero ni se preocuparon en separarse a mirar.

Al cabo de un buen rato, Kylo apoyó su frente contra la de ella y la vio sonreír antes de que cerraran los ojos.

-Rey… ¿Vendrás conmigo?- Preguntó esperanzado. Rey se removió haciendo que la bajara al suelo y se alejó de él comenzando a enfadarse.

-¿Acabamos de compartir un momento especial y sólo piensas en llevarme contigo a la Primera Orden? Pues entonces seguirás tu camino solo porque no pienso ser parte de ella.

-He acabado con la Primera Orden y he escapado en mi nave buscándote desde entonces. –Rey abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Aquello no podía ser cierto.

-Mientes. Habrías sido Líder Supremo y habrías podido dominar toda la Galaxia. No entiendo por qué dejarías escapar esa oportunidad. Era lo que tú querías.

-Porque me faltabas tú. –dijo cogiéndola de la mano mientras la miraba intensamente a los ojos. –Rey, ven conmigo, por favor. Eres todo para mi, todo cuanto necesito. ¿Es que no sientes lo mismo?

El sonido de la pulsera de localización le indicaba que las naves de la Resistencia se acercaban. Debía tomar una decisión rápida, si marcharse con él o dejar que vinieran y le capturasen suponiendo su final.

-Bueno, entonces esto es un adiós. –dijo Rey mirando la pulsera y luego a él. Retrocedió unos pasos soltándose de sus manos y porque era imposible, sino habría escuchado el sonido del corazón del caballero romperse.

Kylo sonrió con amargura y asintió lentamente. Rey no vio ningún arrebato de furia en él.

-Habría sido demasiada suerte quedarme con la chica después de todo lo que he hecho. –respondió viéndola alejarse hacia las llamas de su nave, o más bien lo que quedaba de ella.

Rey se quitó la pulsera y la lanzó hacia el fuego ante su sorpresa. Cuando llegó a su altura habló.

-Claro que siento lo mismo por ti, pero tengo miedo de que vuelvas a caer. –Kylo suspiró aliviado.

-Sólo caeré a tus pies, Rey. No soy ni de la luz ni de la oscuridad, pero soy tuyo y me dedicaré a ti. –Kylo la tomó por la barbilla y la besó en los labios tiernamente.

-Entonces huyamos y que no nos encuentren jamás.

FIN.


End file.
